


Le territoire des Ombres

by Cindy_van_wilder



Series: Lupinades [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Lupin (TV 2021), Original Work, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, M/M, Past Character Death, Queer Themes, Spies & Secret Agents, brief mention of past sexual relationship, car crash, discussion of sexuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_van_wilder/pseuds/Cindy_van_wilder
Summary: 3e opus des Lupinades, suite de "Dans les tranchées"A la suite de l'attaque dont Lupin et lui ont été victimes, Firmin se retrouve obligé d'apprendre très vite les ficelles du métier d'espion. Plongé en plein territoire des ombres, pourra-t-il sauver sa peau et rester fidèle à son engagement envers Lupin ?Concernant la mention de viol/non con dans les tags : l'un des persos principaux se souvient de son premier rapport sexuel, qui s'est déroulé sans son consentement et sous influence de l'alcool. Il n'y a aucune violence graphique, et la scène est brève (voir chapitre 5). J'ai préféré jouer la sécurité là-dessus.
Relationships: (offscreen) - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Lupinades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135736
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Firmin ouvrit les yeux péniblement. La lumière vive semblait lui percer les prunelles de son éclat. Il avait… mal ? Son esprit embrouillé ne se souvenait pourtant d’aucun ordre de monter sur le front, d’aucune offensive décidée par les généraux. S’était-il blessé par inadvertance ? Avec un frisson, il se souvint des soldats ayant chopé la gangrène ou une autre saloperie d’une simple coupure…

Un bruit de verre brisé lui vint aux oreilles.

Firmin cligna des yeux.

Et soudain, tout lui revint avec une vitesse fulgurante.

Lucien, Lupin, l’hôpital, Susie et cette attaque soudaine…

Car il s’agissait bien d’une attaque.

Son cerveau avait reconnu avant même qu’il n’en fut conscient la forme caractéristique d’une grenade à main lancée sur le parcours de la voiture.

Qui disait attaque disait ennemi.

Lupin ! songea-t-il, se réveillant tout à fait, contemplant le désastre devant ses yeux.

Susie était couchée sur le flanc, côté conducteur. L’Hispano-Suiza avait subi la déflagration de plein fouet, protégeant par une heureuse coïncidence ses passagers. Firmin n’eut pas le temps de s’en réjouir, cependant. Tournant la tête vers le conducteur, grimaçant face à la myriade de douleurs que ce simple geste occasionnait, il sentit un frisson de funeste augure lui remonter le long du dos en découvrant Lupin inanimé, toujours bouclé sur son siège – heureusement, il avait pensé à mettre la ceinture de sécurité ! Il ne montrait aucun signe de vie et un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

Le réflexe de survie prit le dessus, ce réflexe qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la vie lors des assauts et autres batailles sur le front.

Firmin se débattit comme un beau diable, poussant des pieds et des poings d’abord contre sa propre ceinture de sécurité, qui finit par se dénouer, ensuite contre le pare-brise, qui ne tarda point à céder face à ses efforts. Il en ressortit meurtri, sa chemise en lambeaux, saignant de mille coupures, mais bien vivant et avec l’usage apparent de tous ses membres. Il remercia la Vierge Marie d’une courte mais ardente prière avant de jeter un œil aux environs.

Personne.

Aucun secours et aucun ennemi à l’horizon.

Le calme apparent arracha un autre frisson à Firmin, qui revint à la voiture dans le but d’en extirper Lupin.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, d’abord parce que la tôle tordue par endroits lui compliquait la tâche, ensuite parce que Lupin, en dépit de sa stature mince et de sa taille raisonnable, se révélait un fameux poids mort. Quand Firmin réussit enfin à le sortir de la carcasse fumante de Susie, il était à bout de souffle. D’un geste précis, il tâta le cou de son compagnon.

Poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il perçut le pouls battant sous ses doigts.

Il lui fallait trouver du secours, pour lui, mais surtout pour Lupin. Où se diriger ? Dans quelle direction aller ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il sursauta violemment quand une voix grave s’éleva quelques pas à sa gauche :

— À 750 mètres, en traversant la forêt, tu trouveras une grange inhabitée. Ça te permettrait au moins de vous mettre à l’abri.

Firmin dévisagea, abasourdi, celui qui venait de parler. Onyx prit le temps de se lécher la patte gauche dans le but évident de faire sa toilette avant de jeter un nouveau regard à l’ex-poilu.

— Non, je ne suis pas mort. Pas que cette question t’ait beaucoup embarrassé jusqu’ici, cela dit…

Son ton était calme, mais les mots étaient implacables. Firmin rougit d’embarras.

— Je… Je ne… bredouilla-t-il.

— Je te conseille de bouger rapidement. L’ennemi va revenir avec du renfort.

— Tu… sais qui c’est ?

Onyx le dévisagea comme s’il était un parfait idiot – ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la vérité.

— 750 mètres, répéta le chat. Forêt. Grange. C’est plus simple ainsi ?

Il sauta brusquement de la souche d’arbre mort où il était installé et disparut dans les taillis.

— Attends ! s’écria Firmin. Et toi ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

Dans le doute, il décida de suivre les conseils d’Onyx. Il chargea Lupin sur son épaule tel un sac de patates, non sans souci. Il lui sembla que ce mouvement arrachait une plainte légère au blessé, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de demeurer plus longtemps ici. Si Onyx avait dit vrai – et pourquoi aurait-il menti ? De toute évidence, Lupin lui faisait confiance – il ne tarderait pas à se retrouver avec un agresseur aux trousses. Un agresseur qui se révélait aussi déterminé qu’inventif. Il frémit au souvenir de la grenade jetée de manière si audacieuse presque sous les roues de Susie. Il n’osa pas se demander de quel autre armement leur attaquant disposait.

* * *

Les travaux de la ferme d’abord, le métier de soldat ensuite avait donné à Firmin une solide constitution. De plus, avec une taille qui approchait le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, il pouvait se permettre de longues foulées. Cela n’empêcha pas qu’il pleure presque de soulagement quand il aperçut la silhouette solitaire de la grange, parvenu à la lisière de la forêt. Lupin se révélait être bien plus lourd qu’escompté – de toute évidence, il possédait une belle musculature – et Firmin lui-même sentit ses forces décliner à toute vitesse. Le choc de l’accident sans doute. Il avait déjà vécu ça, après des assauts meurtriers sur le front. Tant qu’il était sur le terrain, il se sentait capable de tout. Mais une fois revenu à la base, il s’effondrait sur le premier siège venu, son esprit vide de mots, accablé d’épuisement.

Un luxe qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre, à présent. Il lui fallait rester vigilant, non seulement pour lui-même, mais aussi pour Lupin. Et Onyx, même si ce dernier lui paraissait bien capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

* * *

Il ouvrit la lourde porte à deux battants de la grange avec un cri révélateur de l’effort qu’il avait dû faire. La grange était propre, bien dotée de ballots de paille et même – luxe incomparable – d’un tas de chiffons et autres bâches entreposé dans un coin. Firmin s’y précipita, s’agenouilla au bord de sa cible avec des gestes mesurés. Tout son corps protestait, une douleur vive remontait le long de son dos et pulsait à la base de son crâne. Mais le jeune homme tint bon et après une manœuvre qu’il s’efforça d’effectuer le plus doucement possible, déposa Lupin sur la surface moelleuse. Il partit ensuite en courant refermer les portes de la grange, passa la barre lourde en bois dans les encoches avant de revenir s’agenouiller près de Lupin. L’espion avait une face terreuse, dépourvue de cette animation caractéristique qui avait tant fasciné autant qu’énervé l’ex-soldat lors de leur rencontre. Firmin n’aurait jamais cru regretter un Lupin s’écriant et gesticulant, mais c’était bel et bien le cas. Il observa avec une inquiétude croissante la poitrine se soulevant à intervalles réguliers, le souffle ténu entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Lupin. Et à présent, que faire ? Avertir un docteur lui vint en premier lieu, mais où se diriger ? Qui contacter ? Et surtout, comment éviter que l’ennemi ne les retrouve avant toute chose ? Firmin ne se faisait aucune allusion – n’importe quel traqueur un peu expérimenté pourrait suivre la trace qu’il avait laissée à travers la forêt et les champs jusqu’ici. C’était même un jeu d’enfant tant cela s’avérait facile.

Il fallait donc les prendre de vitesse…

Un gémissement sortit soudain de la gorge de l’espion, prenant Firmin au dépourvu. Il se pencha autant qu’il le put vers lui.

— Lupin ? chuchota-t-il. Arsène ? Vous m’entendez ?

Ce dernier poussa une plainte inintelligible.

Soif, il avait peut-être soif ! Firmin se décida à faire le tour de la grange, dans l’espoir certainement insensé qu’elle renferme un seau d’eau. Il ne se tint plus de joie en découvrant non pas un seau d’eau, mais bel et bien une pompe des plus rudimentaires. Encore mieux – juste à côté de celle-ci, une armoire grillagée pour mieux décourager les rongeurs et autres nuisibles renfermait quelques modestes provisions. Firmin surprit soudain son reflet dans un miroir piqueté de rouille accroché à une paroi de la grange. Sa peau blême après des années passées dans la boue des tranchées semblait encore plus pâle dans le demi-jour flottant. Ses taches de rousseur ressortaient presque violemment sur ses joues et son nez. Ses yeux noisette étaient cernés et agrandis par l’angoisse des derniers évènements. Firmin passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille – heureusement que sa dernière coupe ne remontait pas à très longtemps ! – avant de s’activer à la pompe. Il revint avec un seau à demi-plein, l’approcha le plus possible des lèvres desséchées d’Arsène. Il s’efforça de verser le plus doucement possible l’eau, mais ne put empêcher l’onde fraîche de couler dans le cou et sur les joues de l’espion.

Ce dernier ouvrit soudain les yeux.

Firmin reposa son seau.

— Lupin ?

L’espion semblait faire d’immenses efforts pour se concentrer. Son regard sombre paraissait incapable de demeurer fixé sur un seul point. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Po… poche.

* * *

Firmin s’empressa d’obéir, fouillant sans plus aucun état d’âme la veste de l’espion, puis son gilet. Il put ainsi constater qu’il ne semblait pas souffrir d’aucune hémorragie. De toute évidence, si traumatisme il y avait, il était interne.

Il trouva d’abord le revolver et quelques munitions.

Puis ce fut le tour du portefeuille – un portefeuille bien garni d’immenses billets de banque, mais fort dépourvu au niveau des objets personnels.

À peine put-il apercevoir le coin jauni de quelques photographies qu’il n’examina pas plus en détail, la pudeur l’en empêchant.

Et en dernier, enfin, dans la poche du pantalon d’Arsène, le tissu tiédi par la chaleur de son corps – développait-il de la fièvre ? – il trouva le galet.

Un galet ovale, d’une blancheur immaculée.

Et sur une de ses faces, un étrange dessin y était gravé d’une main experte.

Firmin demeura déconcerté.

Qu’était-ce donc que cela ? Une arme d’un genre nouveau ?

Il lança un regard vers Arsène, mais ce dernier semblait reparti au pays des songes.

— C’est un Informateur, retentit soudain derrière lui la voix d’Onyx.

Firmin était bien trop heureux de revoir une tête familière, fût-elle celle d’un chat parlant, pour s’offusquer d’être pris par surprise une seconde fois en l’espace de quelques heures.

— Un Informateur ? répéta-t-il, perdu.

— Il faut décidément tout t’apprendre, soupira Onyx en descendant avec une grâce paresseuse un ballot de paille. J’étais contre la décision de t’emmener avec nous, je te considérais un poids inutile et je n’avais pas totalement tort…

Firmin se rembrunit alors que le chat arrivait à hauteur de son visage.

— Merci du vote de confiance, grommela-t-il.

Onyx lui jeta un regard sardonique.

— Tu veux parler de la confiance que le chat emmêlé dans les barbelés du champ de bataille et qui te suppliait de mettre fin à son supplice t’a accordé ? Bien à tort, d’ailleurs…

Le souvenir sanglant du chat dont il avait ignoré les plaintes lors de son dernier tour de garde lui revint telle une flèche à l’esprit. Firmin se sentit blêmir face au regard dur qu’Onyx dardait sur lui.

— Que… Comment sais-tu ça ?

— Tu penses que nous sommes idiots ? répliqua Onyx, sans le quitter des yeux. Que bien que nous soyons dotés de la parole et d’un certain raisonnement, nous sommes trop bêtes pour voir de quelle manière vous nous considérez, nous les parlants ?

Face à cette attaque inattendue, Firmin balbutia :

— Je n’ai rien dit…

— Tu n’as rien dit, rien fait, l’interrompit Onyx. C’est bien ce que je te reproche.

Ses oreilles s’inclinèrent soudain vers l’avant, il tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Firmin, pour sa part, n’entendit rien.

— Quoi ?

— Ils arrivent, déclara soudain Onyx d’un ton calme. Regarde ton Informateur.

Firmin abaissa le regard vers le galet qu’il tenait toujours à la main, eut la surprise de voir que le trait dont il était gravé émettait à présent une lueur écarlate, aux reflets sinistres.

— Tiens-toi prêt, soldat, poursuivit le chat. Tu es seul et tu vas devoir subir leur assaut. 


	2. Chapter 2

Firmin demeura sans voix face à ce constat auquel il s’attendait certes, mais qui lui était infligé de manière si abrupte que sa colère se réveilla d’un seul coup.

— Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais m’aider, par hasard ?

Il avait essayé de se la jouer sarcastique. Cependant, à en juger par le coup d’œil dédaigneux que lui décocha le parlant, il n’avait pas vraiment réussi.

— Et que crois-tu que j’aie fait pendant que tu traversais la forêt avec toute la grâce d’une harde de sangliers, hein ? répliqua le chat.

Il détourna à nouveau la tête en direction de la porte, ses oreilles dressées bougeant au moindre bruit.

— Les secours sont en route. Ils n’arriveront cependant pas avant ceux…

Le chat s’arrêta abruptement. Firmin reporta toute son attention sur la porte.

Onyx baissa la voix jusqu’à ne plus émettre qu’un murmure :

— Ils sont là. Et d’après ce que j’entends, vous êtes cernés.

* * *

Firmin déglutit péniblement. Ses nerfs, déjà bien éprouvés, étaient tendus jusqu’au point de rupture et il sentit ses mains trembler sur l’Informateur.

Puis son regard tomba sur Lupin, toujours inconscient. Totalement vulnérable. Et il sut qu’il ne pouvait pas flancher. Pas alors qu’il devait non seulement défendre sa propre vie, mais aussi celle de cet homme qui lui avait déjà sauvé la sienne. Aussi ferma-t-il son esprit à toutes les hypothèses, toutes plus funestes les unes que les autres, qui dansaient devant ses yeux et s’efforça-t-il de penser en stratège.

Il déplaça des ballots de paille et tout ce qu’il put trouver sous la main devant la forme inerte de Lupin sur son matelas improvisé. Puis il créa un espace entre lui et le blessé assez grand que pour y trouver finalement refuge. Une rangée finale de ballots de paille, ouvrage défensif de fortune, compléta le tableau. Il pompa deux nouveaux seaux d’eau, transféra le reste des provisions pas encore entamées auprès de lui et enfin, compta ses munitions. Il n’y en avait pas beaucoup, mais c’était mieux que rien. Il lui faudrait ajuster ses coups, attendre le moment propice pour faire le plus de dégâts.

* * *

Soudain, le demi-jour qui régnait dans la grange s’assombrit soudain, telle une nuée d’orage survenant abruptement en pleine journée.

Firmin se retrouva dans l’obscurité la plus complète.

Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups.

Oh non, ils n’allaient pas l’abattre en employant des moyens aussi déloyaux ! Une rage soudaine l’envahit. Mais avant qu’il puisse se relever de son abri improvisé, il entendit un « foutch ! » au-dessus de sa tête. Abasourdi, il vit Onyx perché au-dessus de sa tête. Le chat avait réussi – Firmin ignorait comment – à allumer la lampe à huile pendant au bout d’une longue corde depuis le toit de la grange, bien éloignée des ballots de paille et autres matériaux inflammables. Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps de remercier son allié. Ce dernier s’évanouit dans les ombres épaisses envahissant la grange.

Il demeura seul face à l’ennemi.

* * *

Un ennemi qui tardait à se manifester. Hormis pour l’abrupte éclipse qui venait de survenir – nul doute que leur adversaire y était pour quelque chose, étant donné que la vieille montre à gousset de Firmin indiquait 14 heures et qu’ils ne se trouvaient pas en plein hiver ! – il ne détecta nul mouvement, nul bruit venant de l’extérieur. La porte demeurait immobile, personne ne cherchait à l’ouvrir.

Un long moment s’écoula.

Cherchaient-ils à le faire flancher, par ce biais ? À le déconcerter par cette longue attente, choisissant de le laisser mariner dans son jus avant de passer à l’attaque de manière brutale ?

Firmin jeta un coup d’œil à l’Informateur. La gravure émettait toujours cette lumière rouge sinistre. Alors, où étaient-ils ?

Un murmure retentit soudain derrière lui, Firmin faillit en avoir une attaque, pensant que l’ennemi avait trouvé le moyen de le surprendre dans son dos. Il s’aperçut vite cependant qu’il s’agissait de Lupin et que ce dernier, de toute évidence, divaguait :

— Cla… Clarisse… Chérie… Pardon !

Il avait jeté ce dernier mot avec un tel chagrin, une telle tristesse que l’ex-soldat en demeura saisi.

— L’aig… L’aiguille creuse… Je ne voulais pas… Martial… Félicien… Auguste…

Il se débattait contre un adversaire invisible, né de ses propres cauchemars. Des larmes s’échappaient de ses yeux plissés par l’effort et la douleur. Firmin hésita, tiraillé entre le désir de calmer Lupin, de lui apporter un peu de réconfort par sa seule présence, et la nécessité de rester à son poste.

Il choisit de rester immobile, en fin de compte.

Et bien lui en prit.

* * *

Un léger cliquetis métallique lui fit tourner la tête. Les lourds battants frémirent imperceptiblement sous une poussée de l’extérieur. De l’autre côté de la paroi, l’ennemi repérait sans doute les lieux et testait les points d’accès pour mieux cerner la solidité du bâtiment. Firmin serra plus fort la crosse de son pistolet. Il n’avait jamais été un fan des mitraillettes lourdes, ces gueules de la mort tirant plusieurs balles en rafale. Comme bon nombre d’aspects de cette guerre, cela lui semblait tenir plus de la boucherie que de l’affrontement. Néanmoins, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir en avoir une sous la main en ce moment et larder la chair de l’adversaire à travers le bois.

Derrière lui, les gémissements de Lupin, en proie à la fièvre, résonnaient toujours, apportant une lamentation qui mettait encore un peu plus les nerfs de Firmin à vif.

— Cla… Clarisse ! Le sous-marin ! L’Aiguille… Fichu, fichu !

Non, rien n’était fichu, songea l’ex-poilu alors que la porte vibrait plus fort. Ses jointures blanches à force d’agripper la crosse de la seule arme dont il disposait, Firmin attendait la première faute, le premier assez hardi ou inconscient pour se mettre à découvert.

Et puis, tout s’arrêta de manière aussi abrupte que cela avait commencé.

Plus aucune poussée ne s’exerça sur la porte.

Et si la lampe à huile brûlant toujours au-dessus de lui jetait une flambée bienvenue à l’intérieur de la grange, il lui sembla que l’obscurité qui avait envahi le bâtiment s’éclaircissait un peu.

* * *

— Monsieur Lupin…

La voix résonna de manière si claire que Firmin ne put retenir un cri. Il se retourna, prenant garde à ce que sa tête ne dépasse pas la hauteur du rempart dressé devant lui.

Il fouilla d’un regard anxieux l’arrière de la grange, encombré de machines agricoles mises au rebut. Son cœur battait la chamade, le sang rugissait à ses oreilles et plus d’une fois, Firmin fut tenté de tirer sur une ombre qui lui semblait avoir bougé.

Il demeura immobile, cependant. Aux aguets.

— Monsieur Lupin, nous vous entendons.

C’était là une voix des plus étranges et impossible à qualifier – Firmin aurait bien été en peine de dire qu’elle appartenait à un homme ou à une femme, si elle était jeune ou vieille.

Derrière lui, Lupin continuait de divaguer, ne réagissant pas aux mots de l’inconnu. Il lui semblait que ce dernier se tenait à peine à un mètre de lui, tant le ton était clair.

— Monsieur Lupin, vous ne voulez pas d’un autre désastre similaire à celui de l’Aiguille creuse, n’est-ce pas ? Vous ne désirez pas que tous ceux que vous aimez, tous ceux en qui vous avez eu jadis confiance soient passés par le fil de mon épée ?

Lupin jeta un cri de désolation. Avait-il seulement compris les mots de son adversaire ?

— Non, bien sûr que vous ne le voulez pas, reprit la voix. Pas plus que votre compagnon ne désire mourir.

Firmin se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant qu’ils parlaient de lui. Qu’avait dit Onyx, encore ?

_Avec autant de grâce qu’une harde de sangliers._

— Déposez les armes pour peu que vous en ayez. Nous sommes bien plus nombreux et bien plus déterminés que vous.

Pour le nombre, cela était certain. Pour la détermination, en revanche…

— Il y a trop longtemps que vous nous gênez, Monsieur Lupin. Vous auriez dû arrêter après notre premier affrontement. Vous aviez pris la mesure de qui j’étais et ce que nous étions prêts à accomplir. Souvenez-vous que toute votre bande de malfaiteurs y est passée. J’ai personnellement tenu la tête de votre chère Clarisse sous l’eau alors que vous vous enfuyiez, seul, à bord de votre sous-marin…

Lupin hurla :

— CLARISSE !

* * *

Firmin n’y tint plus.

Il visa au petit bonheur la porte de bois et y tira deux coups de feu.

Le silence qui suivit les détonations fut complet.

Comme si personne ne s’était jamais tenu de l’autre côté de la porte.

Comme s’il avait rêvé les révélations qu’il venait d’entendre.

Il jeta un coup d’œil au galet, qui brillait toujours de cet éclat carmin.

Toujours là, ils étaient toujours là…

Un rire bas s’ensuivit.

— Lâchez le griffon, entendit-il.

Mais ce qu’il perçut ensuite ne fut pas le cri d’une bestiole de cauchemar, pas plus qu’une nouvelle menace de la voix.

C’était le son d’une cavalcade – des chevaux !

Des chevaux lancés au triple galop, s’approchant à une vitesse folle de la grange.

— Hé, vous !

Les gendarmes !

Onyx n’avait pas menti, il avait bel et bien été chercher du secours. Firmin aurait pu pleurer de soulagement.

Des coups de feu éclatèrent.

Un cri qui semblait inhumain s’éleva dans l’air.

Puis ce murmure qui s’insinua à l’intérieur de la grange :

— Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Monsieur Lupin. 


	3. Chapter 3

— Vous avez eu de la chance, Monsieur… ?

— Lanill, répondit Firmin tout en s’efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel d’exaspération face à cette déclaration du gendarme. À croire que l’ironie dont Lupin faisait généralement preuve dans ses échanges commençait à déteindre sur lui. En lieu et place, il préféra prendre en main la tasse de café bouillante, qui venait de lui être servie dans un joli service de faïence bleu ciel.

Le poste de gendarmerie de la Ferté, où Firmin avait atterri après l’intervention fort bienvenue des forces de l’ordre, était à l’image de la commune – petit, mais propre. Et évidemment bien équipé, qu’il s’agisse de mobilier ou de vaisselle. Il y avait même un antique coucou accroché au mur. Firmin se demanda l’espace d’un instant si tous les bureaux de police de la région parisienne étaient aussi bien dotés avant de plonger le nez dans sa tasse et de déguster avec un plaisir évident le liquide.

Trois ans qu’il n’avait plus bu d’aussi bon café.

Il n’en laissa pas une goutte.

Le gendarme – une bonne cinquantaine d’années, des cheveux déjà bien blancs sous son képi, l’uniforme un peu trop serrant – le considéra par-dessus ses lorgnons, ce qui lui conférait un air de bon père de famille. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que Firmin se défia aussitôt de lui et choisit de rester sur ses gardes quant à l’interrogatoire qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. À moins que ce ne soit le regard un peu trop perçant, sous ses sourcils broussailleux, qui lui ait mis la puce à l’oreille.

— Monsieur Lanill, selon vos papiers, vous êtes originaire de… Givardiron dans le Berry, acheva l’homme après avoir consulté les papiers. Fraîchement réformé ?

— C’est ça, répondit Firmin en suppliant mentalement ses ancêtres de lui pardonner ce mensonge. Il pressentait que ce ne serait pas le dernier à franchir ses lèvres. 

— Et vous voyagez en compagnie de Monsieur… ?

Firmin faillit répondre « Arsène Lupin », mais au dernier moment, ce qu’avait dit la voix quand il se trouvait assiégé dans la grange lui revint à l’esprit.

_Sa bande de malfaiteurs._

— Monsieur Paul Sernine. Prince russe naturalisé français, il loge aux environs de Neuilly.

Le gendarme émit un « mmmm ».

— Nous tâcherons de vérifier son identité plus tard, quand le blessé aura recouvré ses esprits. Rassurez-vous, il est entre de bonnes mains avec le docteur Gaillon…

Firmin esquissa un petit sourire, qui devait davantage ressembler à une grimace. Lupin n’avait cessé de délirer alors qu’on le transportait avec mille précautions depuis son lit improvisé dans la grange jusqu’à une charrette à bras. Heureusement, ce qui franchissait ses lèvres était une suite de plaintes inintelligibles et non pas les mots fort distincts que Firmin avait pu entendre auparavant. Depuis, ils avaient été séparés – Lupin emmené au domicile du docteur, Firmin au poste de police où, après lui avoir servi une petite collation, il devait être entendu.

— Racontez-moi les circonstances de l’accident. On nous a signalé une Hispano Suiza en bien mauvais état sur la route, et des témoins ont entendu une forte déflagration peu de temps avant midi…

— C’était une grenade à main.

Le gendarme haussa les sourcils.

— Une grenade, dites-vous ? Comment…

— J’ai été sur le front durant trois ans, Monsieur…

— Béchoux, Théodore Béchoux. Désolé, j’ai oublié de me présenter ! s’excusa le gendarme avec un bon sourire. Et je ne doute pas de votre expertise en matière d’armes, mais avouez qu’une attaque à la grenade, même par les temps extraordinaires que nous vivons, a de quoi surprendre !

* * *

Firmin hésita. Comment allait-il pouvoir raconter ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ? Et tout ça, sans trahir la confiance de Lupin ? C’était impossible ! En plus, ce Béchoux était tout sauf un idiot.

— Écoutez, puis-je vous parler franchement ? lâcha-t-il tout à trac, croisant les doigts ardemment derrière son dos.

Le gendarme le contempla d’un regard insondable.

Puis il se leva, ferma la porte jusque-là entrebâillée de son bureau. 

Il retourna à son bureau, griffonna quelques mots sur une feuille au hasard. Il la fit passer à Firmin discrètement alors qu’il répondait, d’une voix que personne ne pouvait manquer :

— Monsieur Lanill, je dois vous rappeler vos droits et devoirs en regard de la loi alliée…

Sur la feuille était écrit :

« Répondez par oui ou par non. Quand l’interrogatoire sera fini, je vous amènerai en lieu sûr. »

* * *

Firmin, un peu sonné, n’osant trop espérer qu’il avait fait le bon choix, répondit presque machinalement « oui » ou « non » aux questions de Béchoux, comme ce dernier le lui avait conseillé. L’interrogatoire se conclut une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Après quoi, Béchoux se releva de son siège, l’invita à le suivre d’un geste ample tout en rouvrant la porte du bureau.

— Très bien, Monsieur Lanill, je vous remercie de votre coopération, déclara-t-il bien haut. Je vais vous raccompagner.

Firmin le suivit, anxieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Béchoux ne trahissait rien aucun sentiment, la face impassible, le « bonjour » toujours aux lèvres dès qu’ils croisaient quelqu’un. Ils descendirent la rue principale du village, s’arrêtèrent devant la seule auberge du coin, « Au chat qui pelote ». Béchoux, sous prétexte de relacer son soulier, se pencha vers lui et lui glissa :

— Je viendrai vous chercher à 9 heures du soir. Sortez par derrière. Le patron est un ami.

Il se releva aussitôt, souhaita la bonne journée à un Firmin encore quelque peu étourdi avant de rebrousser chemin.

* * *

Firmin se serait imaginé passer ce qui lui restait de temps avant le rendez-vous posé par Béchoux dans un état d’agitation extrême, mais il n’en fut rien. À peine posa-t-il sa tête sur l’oreiller qu’il s’endormit d’un sommeil lourd, qu’aucun rêve ne vint peupler. Il s’éveilla en sursaut quand on lui amena son souper, constata qu’il était déjà huit heures et demie, avala le contenu de son assiette – fort bon, au demeurant – avant de se rafraîchir quelque peu et d’enfiler les quelques vêtements de rechange que l’aubergiste avait pu lui trouver. Le pantalon était tout juste, la chemise un peu trop serrée, mais Firmin s’en fichait bien. Il descendit l’escalier quatre à quatre, salua le patron s’affairant en salle et trouva sans peine la porte de derrière.

— Vous voilà, grogna aussitôt Béchoux dès que Firmin posa le pied à l’extérieur. Suivez-moi, y’a pas un instant à perdre !

* * *

Ils gagnèrent rapidement les abords du village et empruntèrent la route qui se perdait à travers champs. Béchoux alluma alors une simple lampe torche et chuchota :

— J’aimerais autant ne pas l’utiliser, mais dans le noir complet, ce n’est pas pratique !

Il releva la tête vers le ciel.

— Pas de lune ce soir…

Il secoua la tête, allongea le pas. Firmin le suivit sans peine.

— Venez, on va voir votre ami.

* * *

Le docteur Gaillon habitait un peu à l’écart du village, dans une ancienne ferme restaurée avec goût. Son épouse ouvrit la porte avant même que Béchoux n’ait frappé.

— Entrez, entrez ! les pressa-t-elle, leur laissant le passage. Ils sont déjà tous là…

Tous ? songea Firmin, dont les peurs, un instant endormies, reprenaient le dessus. Et s’il avait fait le mauvais choix ? Si, par maladresse, il avait livré Lupin et lui aux mains de l’ennemi ?

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, cependant. Aussi suivit-il Béchoux, tous ses sens aux aguets. Ils empruntèrent un couloir enténébré, continuèrent jusqu’à une salle, où Béchoux ouvrit la porte en grand.

La première chose que Firmin vit fut le visage encore pâle de Lupin, assis dans son lit, le dos adossé aux oreillers. Il était conscient, et rien que cette vue procura un tel réconfort au jeune homme qu’il en demeura un peu saisi. Jusque-là, il n’avait pas eu conscience de l’attachement qui s’était noué entre lui et Lupin. Il constata bien la présence de plusieurs personnes autour du chevet du patient – un homme entre deux âges, qui devait être le docteur Gaillon, son épouse, un homme plus jeune bien mis et une femme au visage hâlé, qui lui rappela sa mère.

Mais il n’y prit pas garde – tout ce qui comptait, c’était Lupin, vivant et bien vivant.

Béchoux entra dans la chambre, fut en deux foulées au pied du malade. Et avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

— Tonnerre de Dieu ! tempêta-t-il, au milieu d’un silence choqué. C’est bien toi, espèce de gredin !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lupin demeura un instant interdit. Puis son visage s’éclaira d’un large sourire.

— Ce bon vieux Béchoux ! Excuse, vieille branche, je ne t’avais pas reconnu. Avec cette moustache et ton uniforme…

— Tu veux surtout dire mon embonpoint, s’exclama Béchoux. 

— Oui. Ça ne te va pas trop mal… Tu t’es plutôt bien débrouillé !

À cet instant, la femme au visage hâlé les interrompit :

— Si vous remettiez la séance de retrouvailles à plus tard ? On a du pain sur la planche…

— Maryse, vous êtes le bon sens incarné ! s’écria Lupin, dont le regard croisa celui de Firmin.

Lupin inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction, un sourire discret sur ses lèvres minces. 

— Si quelqu’un peut me tenir au courant de ce qu’il s’est passé ces dernières heures ? Il semble que j’ai été en légère incapacité…

Béchoux s’y attela aussitôt, résumant d’une manière claire et succincte les évènements de la journée. Firmin remercia d’un hochement de tête l’épouse du docteur qui lui désignait une chaise derrière lui et s’y laissa tomber. De toute évidence, son somme de l’après-midi n’avait pas été suffisant pour retrouver toute son énergie.

—… quand ce jeune homme (Béchoux indiqua Firmin d’une main) a mentionné le prince Sernine, j’ai tout de suite compris à qui j’avais affaire !

Lupin décocha à Firmin un coup d’œil insondable, tout en remarquant :

— C’était bien pensé.

Pourtant, dans le regard sombre de l’espion, Firmin put y lire une soudaine défiance. Il devait se demander, songea l’ex-soldat, pourquoi je n’ai pas utilisé le nom de Lupin. Il se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l’aise à l’idée de révéler à son compagnon de route ce qu’il avait appris sur son compte, bien par inadvertance. 

* * *

— Et maintenant, je vais laisser la parole à Maryse, poursuivit Béchoux, car si j’ai bien compris, son réseau a des nouvelles fraîches !

— Réseau ? répéta Firmin, d’un air d’incompréhension.

Il rougit quand tout le monde se retourna vers lui, une même expression interloquée se peignant sur les visages de ceux présents. Le jeune homme bien mis fut le premier à briser le silence :

— Dis donc, la bleusaille, on t’a pas mis au courant ? l’interpella-t-il d’un air goguenard avant de se tourner vers Béchoux : Tu nous as amené quoi là, comme perdreau ?

Firmin ouvrait déjà la bouche pour rétorquer, le gendarme s’en chargea à sa place :

— Le même genre de perdreau que toi, trois mois plus tôt, quand tu as failli te faire choper par un Arcane Majeur ! Au lieu de te moquer des nouveaux, Stanislas, tu ferais mieux de la fermer.

Le dénommé Stanislas obéit, non sans jeter un regard noir à Béchoux, qui l’ignora. Maryse prit le relais, s’adressant à Firmin :

— Nous avons formé un réseau de résistance pour lutter contre les espions de Rouge. Dans cette guerre, nous avons décidé de lutter à notre façon.

Oh. Ça expliquait le secret qui avait entouré sa venue ici, songea Firmin.

— On a commencé petit, continua Maryse, à l’échelle locale…

— Le réseau de Maryse couvre désormais le pays tout entier, intervint Lupin avec un regard d’admiration, qui empourpra les joues de la femme.

— Nous sommes, poursuivit le docteur Gaillon, qui n’avait pas encore pris la parole jusque-là, les Ombres. Et ce pays est notre territoire. 

Firmin dévisagea tour à tour ces gens à l’apparence ordinaire, tous différents les uns des autres, tous unis par cette cause commune. Lui qui s’était imaginé des êtres extraordinaires rien qu’en entendant « espions » prenait seulement conscience de la réalité du terrain. Maryse reprit la parole :

— Ce que vous devez comprendre, jeune homme, c’est que la guerre contre les armées du Miroir ne se joue pas seulement dans la boue des tranchées, le fusil à la main. Rouge a truffé l’Europe de ces espions. Dans la vague d’exilés en provenance de Grande-Bretagne après sa prise de pouvoir, des gens à sa solde se sont glissés sans peine entre les mailles du filet. Depuis, ils exercent leur influence néfaste partout sur le territoire allié. Ils ne poursuivent qu’un seul objectif – déstabiliser les gouvernements et les remplacer par des satellites inféodés à leur souveraine. Si nous les laissons faire, c’en sera fini de notre liberté à tous et toutes.

Un air solennel flotta sur la petite assemblée. Chacun se représentait soudain ce que deviendrait leur vie quotidienne si Rouge parvenait à ses fins. Personne ne savait au juste de quelle manière elle exerçait son pouvoir sur le territoire conquis outre-Manche, mais les récits provenant à la fois des exilés britanniques et des résistants écossais, qui se battaient avec l’énergie du désespoir dans les Highlands, avaient de quoi glacer le sang.

* * *

— Vous avez parlé d’un Arcane majeur ? questionna Firmin, ignorant le bruit d’impatience émis par Stanislas, qui semblait ne pas tenir en place.

— Les informations que nous détenons sur le système d’espionnage et de sabotage mis en place sur le Continent sont encore assez éparses, répondit Maryse, les sourcils froncés. Néanmoins, nous savons que les agents à la solde de Rouge se divisent en deux classes…

— Les Arcanes mineurs, qui sont basiquement des humains dont on a graissé la patte ou embobinés, poursuivit Béchoux…

— Parfois les deux en même temps ! intervint l’épouse du docteur.

— C’est vrai, Hélène, admit Béchoux alors que Firmin se demandait soudain avec angoisse ce qu’était réellement un Arcane majeur.

Lupin dut le lire sur son visage car il répondit :

— Un Arcane Majeur… On ne sait pas réellement ce qu’ils sont, en vérité.

Il abaissa le regard sur ses mains, posées à même la couverture. Firmin crut voir un léger tremblement les agiter.

— Ils ne sont pas humains, en tout cas. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs qui feraient pâlir d’envie les plus prestigieux magiciens se produisant à Paris.

— Ils sont vraisemblablement venus avec Rouge à la suite de l’invasion de notre monde, ajouta Maryse.

— Par-delà le Miroir, compléta Stanislas avec une expression farouche sur ses traits anguleux.

Firmin prit le temps de digérer ces informations. Dans sa jeunesse passée au Berry, tous ces évènements semblaient tellement loin, comme s’ils s’étaient passés dans un autre monde, à des kilomètres de son quotidien. Il ne s’était jamais attendu à être plongé dans cette existence et à découvrir de telles menaces, même quand il était devenu soldat. Il s’était borné à exécuter les ordres, tel tout bon trouffion qui se respecte, comme aurait dit son camarade Raoul. Le souvenir du métalleux fier à bras le fit sourire. Même dans ces conversations avec Lucien, le sujet n’était jamais clairement abordé. Peut-être parce que son ami disparu n’avait pas eu conscience des évènements qui avaient précipité la guerre. Ou peut-être n’avait-il pas voulu en parler.

* * *

— À présent, passons aux informations que j’ai apprises ! s’exclama Maryse en tapant des mains, réveillant tout le petit monde réuni dans la chambre du patient de leur transe où ils avaient été plongés.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, un air de concentration intense sur son visage.

— On m’a rapporté que le Dodo et le Lièvre avaient été aperçus à Paris, peu de temps avant l’attaque qui vous a amené ici, dit-elle en jetant un bref coup d’œil à Lupin, qui hocha la tête.

— C’est bien leur style, fit l’espion.

— Ce que je ne saisis pas en revanche, releva Béchoux, c’est pourquoi ils n’ont pas profité de votre incapacité momentanée à tous les deux, quand vous étiez coincés dans ce qui restait de la voiture, pour vous supprimer.

Un frisson se coula entre les omoplates de Firmin. Jusqu’ici, il n’avait pas eu pleinement conscience à quel point la mort l’avait frôlé. Il s’alarma encore un peu plus quand le gendarme se tourna vers lui.

— Que s’est-il passé exactement dans la grange ? Raconte, fiston, à présent que tu peux parler librement !

Firmin obéit, passant sous silence le délire de Lupin, et les mots qu’avaient prononcé la voix. Il pressentait qu’il devait d’abord le dire au principal intéressé, qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

— Un Arcane Majeur, souffla Stanislas quand Firmin évoqua la voix. Bon sang, vous avez eu de la chance d’en réchapper !

Béchoux lissa sa moustache d’un air distrait, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

— Étonnant que l’intervention des gendarmes les ait fait décamper aussi vite…

Lupin haussa les épaules.

— Ils ne voulaient peut-être pas faire de vagues ?

— Ça ne les effraie pas, d’ordinaire, le contredit Maryse. Regardez ce qu’il s’est passé à la Rochelle, à Noël dernier…

Firmin n’en sut pas plus, mais à en juger par la manière dont tout le monde blêmit, il n’osa pas demander, de peur que cela revienne le hanter dans ses cauchemars.

— Firmin…

Il releva la tête, croisa le regard de Lupin.

— Que t’a dit cette voix ?

Il ne put retenir un tressaillement. L’espion semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

— Elle nous a demandé de nous rendre.

— Et ils n’ont pas esquissé la moindre attaque ?

Firmin secoua la tête.

— Non… Juste l’obscurité dans la grange et cette voix. J’ai fini par tirer deux fois dans la porte de la grange, quand ils ont voulu rentrer. C’est tout.

Stanislas émit un long sifflement, les yeux écarquillés.

— Ben, mon gars, t’as des tripes !

Firmin sourit de manière embarrassée au jeune homme, qui semblait avoir perdu son impatience et sa brusquerie envers lui. 

— Très étrange comme manière de procéder. Ça ne leur ressemble pas… chuchota Maryse, réfléchissant tout haut. Je vais envoyer un câble à mes contacts parisiens et aux grandes villes de province, afin de leur demander s’ils ont repéré aussi un changement d’attitude chez l’ennemi. S’il s’agit d’un fait isolé ou d’une tactique générale…

Elle n’acheva pas sa pensée mais Firmin eut l’impression distincte que la deuxième hypothèse l’ennuyait davantage.

* * *

Béchoux étouffa un bâillement.

— Bonne idée. Bon, je pars en premier, je dois prendre un autre tour de garde. Stan, tu viens avec moi ?

Un à un, les membres de l’assistance prirent congé, s’efforçant seulement de ne pas sortir tous ensemble. Le docteur Gaillon et son épouse furent les derniers, après un dernier examen du patient.

— Je vous assure que ça va bien mieux, docteur ! protesta Lupin.

— Un homme de votre âge…

— Oh, je vous en prie, je ne suis pas à l’article de la mort !

— Vous n’en êtes pas passé loin, Monsieur Lupin, répliqua le docteur d’une voix sans appel. Il faut vous ménager.

Lupin roula discrètement des yeux alors que le docteur s’adressa à Firmin :

— Nous vous raccompagnons, Monsieur… ?

— Si vous permettez, docteur, je voudrais m’entretenir encore un peu avec mon compagnon de route, intervint Lupin avant que Firmin ne puisse répondre.

Le docteur émit un « tsss » de réprobation alors que son épouse secouait la tête, amusée.

— Laisse donc, Hercule, tu sais bien que Monsieur Lupin n’en fait qu’à sa tête !

— Votre manque de foi en moi me navre, Madame, répliqua l’espion, affectant une mine blessée.

Hélène s’esclaffa.

— Dites plutôt que je vous connais trop bien ! C’est déjà un exploit que vous acceptiez de rester au lit…

Elle emmena son époux, bras dessus, bras dessous. La porte se referma sur eux. Firmin demeura seul avec Lupin. Toute trace d’amusement avait disparu de son expression quand il s’adressa à l’ex-poilu :

— À nous deux, mon gaillard. Vide ton sac et dis-moi ce qu’il s’est réellement passé. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW en particulier pour ce chapitre : mention d'un rapport sexuel sans consentement et sous influence (alcool). j'ai mis le passage en gras si vous voulez l'éviter (vous pouvez le passer sans rien manquer de l'intrigue)

Chapitre 5

Firmin ne songea même pas à s’offusquer de la familiarité avec laquelle le traitait Lupin. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers ce qu’il devait bien révéler au principal concerné. Comment le faire ? Après quelques instants d’hésitation, il se décida pour la méthode la plus simple – il s’assit au chevet de Lupin, qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, et commença :

— Quand je vous ai amené dans la grange, vous commenciez à… délirer.

Le visage de l’espion se rembrunit.

— J’ai du mal à croire que je me sois laissé aller…

— Hé bien, vous l’avez fait, l’interrompit Firmin, sinon comment pourrais-je savoir ce que je vais vous dire ? Et maintenant, cessez de me couper, sinon on n’y arrivera jamais !

Lupin serra les dents face au ton brusque de Firmin, mais se tut.

— Vos mots étaient d’abord inintelligibles et je n’y ai pas fait attention. À mesure que le temps passait, cependant, vous vous exprimiez de manière plus claire…

— Qui nous fait perdre du temps, à présent ? grommela le patient.

Firmin s’apprêtait à répondre vertement quand soudain il s’arrêta. Lupin avait croisé les bras sur son torse, son regard se faisait fuyant et sa mâchoire semblait contractée à l’extrême. Firmin n’avait certes pas grande notion en psychologie humaine, mais il avait eu son lot d’expériences au front, quand les soldats attendaient l’ordre de monter à l’assaut.

Il n’y avait rien de pire que l’attente. On avait amplement le temps de spéculer, d’imaginer les tourments qui attendaient par-delà les fils barbelés. Les balles sifflant aux oreilles, vous rentrant dans la peau, le « tactactac » infernal des mitrailleuses, sans parler du spectre des gaz asphyxiants. Ça avait de quoi vous détraquer le cerveau. Firmin en avait vu, des hommes se décomposer sous l’effet de l’attente, dont la bouche serrée semblait retenir à grande peine les cris d’horreur et d’angoisse. Lupin avait peur, il était même terrifié de ce qu’il avait pu révéler dans un moment de faiblesse. Firmin éprouva une pointe de compassion et se décida à lâcher le morceau :

— Vous appeliez une femme… Clarisse…

Il l’avait dit de la voix la plus douce possible, ce qui ne changea absolument rien à l’effet que ce prénom eut sur le patient. Malgré tout son empire sur lui-même, il devint blême.

* * *

Il se passa un assez long silence, que Firmin n’osa pas rompre. Lupin finit par demander, d’un ton rauque :

— J’ai parlé de l’Aiguille creuse, n’est-ce pas ?

Firmin hocha la tête, le cœur serré bien malgré lui face à la souffrance qui s’imprimait sur les traits de son compagnon de route. Ce dernier semblait avoir pris 10 ans en plus – ses épaules affaissées, tête baissée, yeux fermés.

— Oui, dut confirmer Firmin à voix haute.

Lupin déglutit audiblement, continuant à parler d’un rythme haché :

— Je me doutais que ça devait être ça… quand j’ai entendu Béchoux mentionner le prince Sernine… Pourquoi l’aurais-tu lâché si tu n’avais pas craint de parler de Lupin et ainsi de donner la puce à l’oreille aux autorités, hein ?

Firmin se tut. Quoi donc ajouter à ce qui s’était effectivement passé dans son esprit ?

— Tu as bien fait… C’était malin de ta part… T’as été…

Il déglutit à nouveau, la douleur contracta ses traits.

— T’as été… un vrai allié. Je devrais sans doute te remercier de m’avoir sauvé la vie, chuchota Lupin, qui n’ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

— Vous avez sauvé la mienne face à Lucien, répondit Firmin à voix basse. On est quitte.

Lupin releva les paupières, croisa le regard de Firmin. Ce dernier le soutint sans faillir. Lupin finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

— Comme tu dis. Raconte-moi la suite, à présent.

* * *

Firmin ne perdit pas de temps à lui demander s’il était en état de l’entendre. Il raconta l’intervention d’Onyx, le dialogue entre lui et le parlant et comment ce dernier l’avait aidé avec l’Informateur.

— Sacré Onyx, releva Lupin, dont l’expression s’était légèrement rassérénée. Toujours là quand il le faut.

— Dois-je m’inquiéter de ne plus l’avoir vu depuis ? demanda Firmin.

— Pas spécialement. J’imagine qu’il doit être avec son Coven.

Il expliqua, voyant la mine interloquée de Firmin :

— Les parlants ont formé des groupes qu’ils appellent Covens. Nul humain n’y est admis, d’ailleurs, pas la peine donc que tu t’esquintes à chercher Onyx. Celui-ci réapparaîtra quand il le voudra.

— Il y a longtemps que vous le connaissez ?

— Un an environ. Lui aussi m’a sauvé la vie…

Il se pinça les lèvres et Firmin se demanda si cette histoire n’était pas liée à l’Aiguille creuse.

— Qu’a dit l’Arcane ?

La question surprit l’ex-poilu. Lupin porta de nouveau son regard sur lui. Il y entrait une immense tristesse mêlée de rage, mais aussi une certaine résignation. Comme s’il connaissait – ou devinait – d’avance la réponse.

Firmin frissonna au souvenir de cette voix, si proche et si lointaine, parfaitement inidentifiable.

— Il… Elle ?

Lupin balaya cette question d’un geste de la main.

— Peu importe. Ils ne sont pas humains, je te rappelle.

— Vrai. Je n’ai pas menti, vous savez. Il voulait vraiment que vous vous rendiez.

L’espion haussa les épaules.

— Oui, même si c’est surprenant, je ne doutais pas de ta parole. Mais il a dit autre chose, bien sûr ?

Firmin hésita.

— Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

Lupin flancha. C’était imperceptible, mais indéniable pour quiconque l’observait avec la même concentration que Firmin à ce moment.

— Vas-y.

* * *

_Monsieur Lupin, vous ne voulez pas d’un autre désastre similaire à celui de l’Aiguille creuse, n’est-ce pas ? Vous ne désirez pas que tous ceux que vous aimez, tous ceux en qui vous avez eu jadis confiance soient passés par le fil de mon épée ?_

_Il y a trop longtemps que vous nous gênez, Monsieur Lupin. Vous auriez dû arrêter après notre premier affrontement. Vous aviez pris la mesure de qui j’étais et ce que nous étions prêts à accomplir. Souvenez-vous que toute votre bande de malfaiteurs y est passée. J’ai personnellement tenu la tête de votre chère Clarisse sous l’eau alors que vous vous enfuyiez, seul, à bord de votre sous-marin…_

Firmin sentit ses joues le chauffer alors qu’il balbutiait ces mots. La rage qu’il avait ressentie à cet instant, la honte d’avoir été impuissant, la culpabilité d’être celui qui devait le répéter maintenant à Lupin et lui infliger encore plus de mal, tout ça se mélangeait dans sa tête. En contraste, l’espion était devenu encore plus pâle, si c’était possible. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap. Quand Firmin acheva, il demeura silencieux. Quand il s’exprima à nouveau, ce fut d’une voix sourde, où la détermination brillait tel l’acier nu d’une épée qu’on dégaine enfin :

— Je l’abattrai moi-même. Je lui trancherai la gorge et j’expédierai la tête à Rouge !

Firmin n’osa pas relever la légère incohérence quant au projet d’égorger quelqu’un – ou quelque chose ? – qui n’était clairement pas humain. Il comprenait mieux que personne le besoin de ventiler sa rage, la colère qui devait être la sienne. Le silence qui les unit en ce moment se para des bruits habituels de la nuit – le vent ébranlant doucement les volets de bois, les cris des prédateurs en chasse, la lointaine rumeur de la route où une voiture à cheval s’égarait parfois.

Firmin espérait qu’il y aurait une lanterne à emprunter au docteur avant de devoir retourner à l’auberge, quand la voix de Lupin le tira de ses pensées :

— J’imagine que tu veux savoir à ton tour…

Il semblait complètement épuisé et Firmin réagit spontanément :

— Vous devriez vous reposer…

Lupin éclata d’un rire sec, qui heurta les oreilles du jeune homme.

— Je doute de trouver le sommeil… Bon, tu veux savoir ou pas ? Je ne te le demanderai pas tous les jours.

Sous le ton brusque Firmin perçut ce besoin de s’épancher, de dire la vérité, _sa_ vérité. Il l’avait connu avec les camarades du front, des soldats qui n’arrêtaient pas de répéter les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases, essayant par ce moyen de conjurer les visions qui les hantaient.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête.

Feignit de ne pas voir le soulagement qui envahit les traits de Lupin.

— J’étais un voleur. Pas n’importe lequel, hein. J’étais le plus brillant, le plus doué. Je volais les trésors les plus inaccessibles, les bijoux les mieux protégés. Et pour que mes exploits soient bien identifiables, je laissais ma carte de visite sur les lieux de mes forfaits. Arsène Lupin, pour vous servir !

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Firmin, comme s’il guettait sur le visage de l’ex-soldat un jugement quelconque. Il dut n’en voir aucun, car il poursuivit :

— Je roulais tout le monde, je faisais passer les inspecteurs les plus chevronnés pour des imbéciles, les journaux m’adoraient, on parlait de moi comme le gentleman-cambrioleur !

Son regard s’éclaira d’un lueur, son visage prit une expression telle que Firmin n’avait aucun mal à le croire. Oui, cet homme avait dû être un génie dans son genre, détroussant, cambriolant, volant au nez et à la barbe des policiers.

— J’avais un code d’honneur, vois-tu – jamais d’agression, jamais de sang versé. Je ne volais que les plus riches, les plus vantards, les plus stupides, ceux qui pouvaient se permettre d’être volés parce que, somme toute, ils l’avaient bien mérité. Ou du moins je l’estimais comme tel.

Il abaissa le regard vers ses mains, agitées d’un léger tremblement.

— J’étais marié. Tout le monde l’ignorait, bien sûr. Un cambrioleur de ma classe se devait d’être libre – jamais personne ne l’a su. Enfin jusqu’au moment de l’Aiguille creuse… Les femmes me tombaient dans les bras, les hommes m’admiraient, ma bande m’obéissait au doigt et à l’œil. Et mon épouse semblait ignorer ce à quoi j’occupais mes nuits. C’était le bon temps…

Firmin ne releva pas. Il voyait assez le remords et le regret dans le regard de Lupin, même si ce dernier ne lui offrait que son profil. Il devait éprouver bien de l’amertume, avoir conscience d’avoir blessé ceux et celles qui comptaient à ses yeux, il était lucide. Mais pas au point de l’admettre tout haut.

* * *

— Tu as déjà aimé ?

La question le prit au dépourvu.

— Quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

Lupin haussa un sourcil, tourna la tête vers lui.

— C’est simple, je te demande si t’es amoureux ? Tu l’as déjà été ? Quelqu’un t’attend au pays ?

Firmin s’empourpra davantage, il devait ressembler à une pomme bien mûre. L’image de la Marie, la fille des voisins, lui vint à l’esprit. Il l’aimait bien, c’est vrai, et ils avaient dansé ensemble plus d’une fois aux bals de village. Leurs parents respectifs les voyaient déjà fiancés. Tout cela s’effaça, néanmoins, quand il se souvint de la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, la veille de partir à la guerre. Elle pleurait, il avait voulu la consoler. C’est alors qu’elle avait tourné la tête, s’était mise sur la pointe des pieds dans le but évident de l’embrasser.

Firmin avait reculé.

Il se remémora sa surprise d’abord, son intense déception ensuite. Elle s’était enfuie, les larmes aux yeux, il s’était senti le dernier des lâches.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta caboche, murmura Lupin, mais t’es pas à la noce…

— C’est… Non. Pour vous répondre, je veux dire. J’ai jamais été…

Il n’acheva pas, bien conscient du teint cramoisi qui devait être le sien. L’espion l’observa sans mot dire. Puis il lâcha :

— T’as connu une fille ?

Firmin hoqueta.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire…

— Mazette, gamin ! s’écria Lupin. Tu réagis comme… enfin bon, tu vois quoi !

Non, Firmin ne voyait pas et il s’en fichait bien. Il rassembla ses forces pour siffler entre ses dents :

— Oui, j’ai… Là, vous êtes satisfait ?

**Non, il n’était plus vierge et franchement, il aurait préféré le demeurer. Ça s’était passé lors de sa dernière permission à Paris : ses camarades l’avaient fait boire et, sans qu’il le sache, avaient ensuite payé une prostituée pour le "déniaiser". Il s’était retrouvé seul, à moitié saoul, face à cette belle fille aux seins généreux, aux hanches lourdes, aux longs cheveux châtains retombant en boucles sur ses épaules nues. Elle n’avait rien dit, rien révélé de ses émotions. Elle l’avait pris en main, dans tous les sens du terme.**

**Firmin en avait gardé un souvenir des plus brefs et des plus humiliants.**

**Il en était ressorti… sali. Souillé. Quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais dû faire, qu’il n’aurait jamais fait s’il avait été dans son état normal. Il s’était excusé une bonne dizaine de fois, il lui avait mis dans les mains tout ce qu’il lui restait de son solde à cet instant, une action expiatoire pour il ne savait quel crime. Elle avait tout accepté sans dire un mot, sans trahir d’autre sentiment que cette étrange indifférence, qui le laissait complètement désarmé. Il était sorti de là, humilié jusqu’au plus profond de lui-même. Blessé. Il avait fait de son mieux pour garder le silence là-dessus et pour s’éloigner des camarades qui l’avaient trahi de cette manière.**

— Ça va ?

La simple question de Lupin, posée d’un ton empli de gêne, le fit reprendre ses esprits. Firmin hocha la tête, comme à chaque fois que cet épisode était évoqué, et le refoula au plus profond de son esprit.

— Oui, dit-il d’un ton sec. Vous voulez toujours me raconter ?

Lupin l’examina d’un regard pénétrant.

— Veux-tu toujours savoir ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION - si vous comptez lire "L'Aiguille creuse", sachez que ce chapitre comporte des spoilers ! Naturellement j'ai revisité l'intrigue - et surtout sa conclusion - à ma sauce, mais il demeure des éléments communs.

Chapitre 6

Firmin hocha la tête.

— J’ai fait une erreur, continua Lupin. Je me suis senti invincible. Rien ne pouvait m’atteindre dans ma forteresse de l’Aiguille creuse…

Il s’arrêta soudain, comme pris d’un doute. Il plissa les yeux vers Firmin, qui se demanda, non sans une certaine dose d’anxiété, ce qui allait encore jaillir de sa bouche.

— T’as déjà vu la mer ?

— Euh non.

Un cousin de sa mère avait eu la chance d’aller au littoral, l’oncle Pierre, qui avait hérité un joli magot de la part de son beau-père. Lui et son épouse en avaient profité pour aller « prendre les eaux ». Ils en étaient revenus émerveillés. Firmin se souvint, non sans une pointe d’émotion, de la veillée pendant laquelle Pierre et Gervaise avaient raconté par le menu leur voyage. Le Firmin d’alors en avait rêvé pendant des nuits, de cette gigantesque étendue d’eau, aux couleurs sans cesse changeantes, et qui semblait aussi dangereuse qu’intrigante.

— Il faudra que je t’y emmène, alors, poursuivit Lupin, qui détourna le regard et ignora le coup d’œil empli de surprise que lui décocha Firmin. Les falaises d’un blanc crayeux , les minces croissants de plage et puis la mer, Firmin, l’océan !

Il prit une profonde inspiration comme s’il pouvait respirer, de là où il était, les embruns.

— C’était l’endroit sur Terre où j’étais le plus heureux, vois-tu. 

— Quel rapport avec l’Aiguille creuse ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Ah, mais ça a tout à voir ! s’exclama Lupin, dont les joues reprenaient quelque couleur. Figure-toi un immense rocher en pleine mer, en vue des côtes. Il semble si proche qu’on pourrait presque le toucher, mais c’est là illusion. Une large base fouettée par les vagues, qui se termine en pointe effilée… C’est là l’Aiguille creuse !

* * *

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Firmin ne put s’empêcher de continuer :

— Parce qu’elle est vraiment creuse ?

Lupin éclata de rire, ce qui le fit brutalement rajeunir à la lumière de la veilleuse. Ses yeux pétillaient, tout son visage prenait une expression tellement ravie que Firmin se surprit à sourire.

— Oh oui, elle l’était… Enfin, elle l’est toujours. Et pendant sept glorieuses années, vois-tu, c’est là que j’ai entreposé tout ce que j’avais de plus précieux… Ou du moins je l’estimais comme tel.

Son hilarité disparut comme une chandelle mouchée par le vent. 

— Vois-tu, on avait beau l’appeler l’Aiguille creuse, personne n’avait vraiment eu l’idée de vérifier si c’était bel et bien le cas. Et encore moins de chercher un accès vers l’intérieur du roc. C’était là un secret bien gardé depuis Jules César, que les rois de France s’étaient passés de père en fils jusqu’à ce que le flambeau se perde dans les affres de la Révolution. Je cherchais un coffre-fort que personne ne pourrait jamais percer, j’ai fini par le trouver !

Il s’interrompit pour faire un clin d’œil à Firmin.

— Certains, parmi ma bande, estimaient sans doute que ce rocher correspondait parfaitement à la taille de mon ego !

Firmin ne réagit pas, trop étonné par ces confidences qui lui semblaient tout droit sorties d’un conte de fées.

— Vous voulez dire que vous avez percé le secret de l’Aiguille ?

— Hé oui, mon gars ! J’ai redécouvert le passage qui menait droit à l’intérieur, passant sous la mer. Je te raconte pas l’ampleur des travaux de rénovation, ni ce qu’ils m’ont coûté, mais ça en valait la peine… Les chambres du trésor royal étaient depuis longtemps vides, mais qu’importe ! J’ai meublé avec ce que j’avais et au fil du temps, j’y ai gagné une vraie collection. Les plus belles pierres, des monceaux d’or, des tableaux de maître remplacés par de superbes copies au sein même des musées… J’ai pillé le Louvre comme pas permis !

Il riait d’aise, ce bandit, et c’était tellement contagieux que Firmin ne put s’empêcher de rire, lui aussi.

— J’aurais dû me douter que ça ne pouvait pas durer… chuchota Lupin, une ombre voilant ses traits.

* * *

Le silence retomba sur eux deux, les étouffant de plus en plus sous son poids. Firmin se décida à le rompre :

— Que s’est-il passé ?

— Quelqu’un a eu la langue trop bien pendue… J’ignore toujours qui c’est. (Il haussa les épaules.) Ça n’a plus aucune importance, à l’heure qu’il est, le pauvre est mort. Toujours est-il que la rumeur de mon trésor s’est retrouvée dans les mauvaises oreilles, celles des espions de Rouge. À cette époque, les exilés britanniques étaient encore nombreux dans la région, personne ne bronchait plus en entendant l’accent d’outre-Manche. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard que ce n’était pas seulement ma fortune qui intéressait ces personnages, mais aussi mes talents.

— Ils voulaient vous embaucher ?

Lupin hocha la tête.

— Oui. Ils m’ont fait parvenir un courrier, que j’ai retrouvé sur mon bureau dans la maison que je partageais avec Clarisse. Une enveloppe rouge grenat… Bon sang, je m’en souviens encore comme si c’était hier ! Et au nom d’Arsène Lupin… Je n’ai jamais su si Clarisse l’avait vue…

Un pli amer tordit sa bouche.

— Il y avait un ultimatum à l’intérieur. Soit je me rendais à une certaine adresse à Paris où j’acceptais de me mettre à leur service, soit je regretterais de leur avoir dit non. J’ai lu à deux reprises la lettre, puis j’ai allumé un bon feu dans ma cheminée et je l’ai brûlée. En plein mois de juillet… Clarisse a dû me prendre pour un fou !

Il éclata d’un rire sec.

— Et pour être bien certain qu’ils aient le message, j’ai sorti un paquet de cartes à jouer – il m’en restait encore un, soigneusement conservé. J’ai craché sur l’emballage et je l’ai foutu au feu !

Firmin demeura bouche bée.

— Vous aviez… des cartes à jouer ?

Lupin lui jeta un coup d’œil étonné.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai, j’oublie ton âge. T’as pas connu ça, toi, hein ? Non, j’aurais dû m’en douter. Quand j’étais môme, on se les passait sous le manteau, on s’amusait à leur débiter des insanités à haute voix et on rigolait ensuite tout en ayant la frousse… Plus tard, les autorités ont fait main basse dessus, un bel autodafé en place publique ! Il faut dire que le massacre des ambassadeurs étrangers y était pour quelque chose…

Firmin avait eu vent de cette histoire – les ambassadeurs des puissances européennes et américaines réunis en session extraordinaire, peu de temps avant la guerre, pour deviser la stratégie à adopter face à l’invasion de Rouge.

Les pauvres avaient joué au whist par la suite, autour d’un bon verre de whisky.

Aucun d’entre eux n’avait soupçonné que d’innocentes cartes à jouer puissent servir d’oreilles et d’yeux aux espions de Rouge. Ils ne l’avaient su qu’en arrivant à Londres, où, reniant toute promesse qu’elle avait pu faire quant à leur sécurité, Rouge les fit exécuter – avant de renvoyer leurs têtes à leurs pays respectifs.

Personne n’avait essayé de renouer le moindre contact depuis.

— Cinq jours plus tard, poursuivit Lupin, ils kidnappaient Clarisse.

Firmin observa ses doigts se crisper sur le drap.

— Ils la torturèrent pendant des jours et des nuits, continua-t-il d’une voix atone, dénuée en apparence d’émotions. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je pouvais entendre – par je ne sais quelle diablerie ils disposaient dans leur arsenal – ses cris, ses pleurs, ses plaintes. Elle ne savait rien, elle n’avait jamais rien su de ce que j’appelais « mes affaires »… Je ne fus pas long à m’apercevoir qu’en fait, ils en avaient parfaitement conscience et s’amusaient à nous tourmenter tous les deux par ce biais.

* * *

Firmin retint son souffle. Il n’osait pas imaginer quelle avait dû être la détresse de Clarisse, la rage et l’angoisse de Lupin.

— J’ai remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver, j’ai arrosé tous les indics de la région, je fouillais chaque port, chaque rue de village. J’avais la certitude qu’ils se cachaient dans le pays de Caux. Et pour moi, qui me targuait de connaître le coin sur le bout des doigts, c’était un affront de plus.

Il poussa un profond soupir.

— Vint un moment où je reçus un nouvel ultimatum : je devais leur livrer l’Aiguille creuse si je voulais retrouver Clarisse vivante. Je n’avais pas d’autre choix – j’ai accepté.

Il se tut pendant de longues secondes, le regard hanté par les souvenirs. Firmin respecta son mutisme, même si une partie de lui-même brûlait de curiosité quant au fin mot de l’histoire.

— Naturellement, je ne leur faisais pas confiance, finit-il enfin par reprendre, en un murmure qui se confondait presque avec le mugissement du vent à l’extérieur. J’avais élaboré un plan B, avec l’aide de quelques fidèles. Tu sais ce qu’est un sous-marin ?

Firmin opina du chef, il avait eu l’occasion de l’apprendre dans son centre de formation.

— Bon, soupira Lupin. J’avais pour intention de les piéger à l’intérieur du rocher, d’y foutre le feu, de sauver Clarisse et mes hommes. Tous, nous nous serions évadés jusqu’à une petite crique battue par les vents, que j’étais le seul à connaître.

— Et ? demanda Firmin, se mordant aussitôt l’intérieur de la joue. Quelle idée de trahir son désir d’en savoir plus ! Lupin ne sembla pas s’en offusquer, pourtant. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il répondit :

— Ils me prirent de vitesse. À peine avais-je pénétré dans mon repaire, à la suite de mes hommes qu’ils furent faits prisonniers. Seul je pus m’échapper par un passage dérobé. Je fonçai jusqu’au port, j’avais bonne idée de sauver au moins mon épouse…

Ses mains se crispèrent encore un peu plus.

— Ils l’avaient noyée.

* * *

Firmin serra les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer toute sa révulsion à cette simple phrase. 

— Ils pillèrent mon trésor, ils massacrèrent mes hommes, ils ne me laissèrent que ma peau et encore. Quand j’y repense, j’aurais dû mourir avec eux. L’instinct de survie m’a fait monter dans mon sous-marin et je m’en voudrai toute ma vie de m’être sauvé comme un lâche.

Firmin aurait voulu trouver les mots pour lui dire que n’importe qui aurait agi à sa place comme il l’avait fait, que ni son épouse ni ses hommes n’auraient voulu qu’il meure avec eux, que cela n’aurait aidé personne, en fin de compte. Il sut d’instinct néanmoins que toutes les paroles qu’il aurait pu exprimer se révéleraient vides de sens.

— Je suis désolé, finit-il par articuler, brisant le silence lourd de la pièce.

— Tu peux, répondit Lupin du tac au tac.

Il reporta son attention sur Firmin, le clouant sur place d’un regard.

— Tu t’es engagé avec moi sans savoir qui j’étais et voilà que tu te retrouves avec un lâche assassin sur les bras.

Firmin n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer. Lupin secoua la tête.

— Jamais je n’aurais dû écouter Holmes et Watson… Je ne voulais plus avoir charge d’âmes, je devais rester seul !

Il ajouta, plus bas :

— Je finis par empoisonner tous ceux qui me côtoient…

— Je ne me suis pas trop mal tiré pour le moment, objecta Firmin.

— Tu as eu de la chance, aussi, reprit Lupin, d’un ton impitoyable. L’aide d’Onyx, de l’Informateur… Je t’accorde que tu as eu de la présence d’esprit, mais tu t’es engagé dans un jeu dont tu connais presque rien…

— Oui, enfin, ce n’est pas comme si vous m’aviez laissé le choix, aussi ! reprit Firmin, qui commençait à s’énerver. Entre ça et le peloton d’exécution… Et puis, vous oubliez une chose.

Il attendit que Lupin tourne la tête vers lui – un geste qui lui en coûtait, apparemment, vu sa grimace.

— Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lucien. Et je veux éviter que d’autres se retrouvent dans sa position, vous comprenez ?

— Mieux que tu ne le penses, rétorqua Lupin avant de soupirer. Écoute, il se fait tard et nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos. Je vais essayer de guérir le plus vite possible et de ton côté, tu te feras discret. Béchoux t’emmènera chez Maryse, elle te mettra au parfum. De toute manière, tu n’as plus le choix maintenant… Allez, va.

Firmin n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’obtempérer. Au moment de fermer la porte derrière lui, il jeta un dernier regard vers l’espion.

Vers cet homme cerné de toutes parts par de si lourds fantômes.


	7. Chapter 7

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, Firmin développa une certaine routine : au matin, juste après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il rendait visite à Lupin, s’enquérant de son état qui s’améliorait graduellement, mais encore trop doucement pour l’infernal patient. Il était heureux que le docteur Gaillon ait une patience à toute épreuve. Ensuite, il retournait chez Maryse, chez qui il logeait à présent. Une femme qui s’était retrouvée du jour au lendemain sans hommes pour diriger et entretenir la ferme, elle avait dû, comme bon nombre d’épouses, de mères, de sœurs, etc faire face à cette pénurie de main-d’œuvre. Elle avait accueilli avec joie l’offre d’aide de Firmin et ce dernier retrouvait le rythme de la ferme qui l’avait tant bercé pendant sa jeunesse. Nourrir le bétail, veiller aux semis, entretenir les clôtures, récolter les œufs au poulailler sans oublier de donner à manger à Suzon, la truie. Dans le petit peuple de la basse-cour, il n’y avait guère que le coq, curieusement surnommé Geert, qui donnait à Firmin une sacrée envie de lui tordre le cou – braillant à toute heure, sans que rien ne vienne le provoquer. Le jeune homme subit ainsi quelques réveils intempestifs en pleine nuit avant de finalement céder à la tentation de lui administrer un seau d’eau froide à quatre heures du matin.

* * *

Le soir venu, Firmin allait, en compagnie de Maryse et d’autres membres des Ombres, parmi lesquels Béchoux en tête, faire une promenade à travers les rues de la Ferté et dans les chemins environnants avant de revenir au chevet de Lupin. C’était souvent là l’occasion d’échanger les nouvelles et les rumeurs qui agitaient la toile que Maryse et ses acolytes avaient tissée sur leur territoire. Il n’y avait guère que ces moments qui rappelaient à Firmin que le calme qui l’environnait, après les évènements bouleversants des derniers jours, était bien trompeur et que la guerre continuait sans pitié au-delà de l’horizon du petit village.

Lupin récupérait bien, mais le docteur préférait encore le garder une bonne semaine, ce qui n’avait pas manqué de faire jeter les hauts cris à l’espion.

— Mais vous me prenez pour qui, au juste ?

— Pour un homme d’un certain âge, qui se doit de respecter ce que lui dit son corps !

La mine outragée de Lupin avait fait pouffer de rire la moitié de l’assistance alors que l’autre moitié se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas trahir son hilarité.

Des bulles d’oxygène bienvenues, dans un climat souvent morose.

Car les nouvelles, que Maryse recevait par des moyens bien cachés, n’étaient pas spécialement encourageantes.

Le front allié engrangeait de lourdes défaites ces derniers temps, aussi bien en hommes qu’en matériel. Les troupes se repliaient de plus en plus à l’intérieur des terres, cédant du terrain à l’ennemi.

Quant aux bruits provenant des Ombres, elles faisaient état de disparitions inexpliquées, de personnes se volatilisant subitement et dont on n’entendait plus parler. Des professeurs émérites, des chimistes, mais aussi des athlètes, hommes et femmes.

* * *

— Ce sont eux ? demanda Firmin d’un murmure, au-dessus du café du matin, alors que Maryse venait de déchiffrer un pneumatique.

— Ça m’en a tout l’air, répondit-elle, l’humeur sombre.

— Mais enfin, personne ne s’en inquiète ? insista-t-il, ne comprenant pas l’inactivité des autorités.

Maryse haussa les épaules, avant de mordre à belles dents dans sa tartine.

— Ce n’est pas qu’ils ne s’en inquiètent pas, mais… d’une part, nous sommes en guerre, une guerre épuisante, qui taxe lourdement les ressources disponibles. D’autre part, je pense qu’hélas, les espions de Rouge ont déjà effectué un travail de sape profond auprès des officiels. Certains sont soit complices inconscients, ne croyant pas aux avertissements que nous pourrions leur transmettre, soit des traîtres, corrompus jusqu’à la moelle et qui n’attendent qu’une chose – que le gouvernement tombe.

Firmin sentit ses poils se hérisser à cette idée.

— Et enfin…

Maryse s’interrompit, une expression gênée se peignant sur ses traits. Elle dévisagea Firmin par brefs coups d’œil, ce dernier n’en comprenant pas la raison.

— Certaines… personnes ont disparu dans des circonstances qu’il vaut mieux ne pas trop ébruiter.

Firmin fronça les sourcils.

— Vous voulez dire qu’elles étaient en train de commettre des choses répréhensibles ?

— Aux yeux de certains, oui.

L’ex-poilu comprenait de moins en moins. Maryse poussa un profond soupir, semblant prendre une décision et marmonnant entre ses dents – « Typique, je ne peux jamais me taire ! ».

Une confession qui sembla absurde au jeune homme tant Maryse lui semblait justement l’épitome de la discrétion.

— Je ne saisis pas…

— Attends, tu vas comprendre.

Elle se leva, ouvrit le tiroir d’un antique buffet, dont les gonds criaient quelque peu. Elle farfouilla dans un tas de papiers, finit par le soulever et en tira une mince revue. Elle cala la couverture sous son bras, de manière à ce que Firmin ne puisse en discerner la couverture.

— Je parle de ceci.

Et elle lui dévoila l’image qui ornait la première page.

C’était une photographie.

Deux hommes s’embrassant à pleine bouche, un baiser passionné, mains dans les cheveux de l’autre. On ressentait, rien qu’à les voir, la passion qui émanait d’eux. Firmin en resta cloué sur son siège, incapable de détourner le regard de ce baiser.

Il demeura en contemplation effarée une bonne dizaine de secondes, avant de brutalement lever le regard vers Maryse, qui l’observait, les bras croisés.

Il devait présenter une mine totalement bouleversée, car elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

— Tu veux un petit verre pour t’en remettre ?

Avant que Firmin puisse répondre, elle ajouta :

— C’est ce que j’ai fait quand j’ai découvert ceci sous le matelas de mon fils aîné.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se dirigea vers un autre tiroir du buffet, en ressortit une bouteille contenant une liqueur ambrée ainsi que deux petits verres. Elle les emplit à moitié, avant d’en tendre un à Firmin, qui l’accepta d’un geste machinal. L’alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais lui rendit paradoxalement un peu d’aplomb.

— C’est… C’est… J’avais jamais vu…

Il désigna la couverture toujours posée devant lui. Il devait être rouge pivoine.

— J’avais deviné, s’amusa Maryse. Moi non plus, je n’avais jamais vu deux… hommes dans cette position avant. (Elle haussa les épaules.) J’aurais juste aimé le découvrir quand mon fils était encore là.

Firmin savait que l’époux de Maryse et deux de ses fils se trouvaient sur le front, à des postes différents. Elle ne parlait jamais d’eux, pas plus que de son petit cadet, tué il y un an lors d’un assaut particulièrement meurtrier. Firmin l’avait appris par une maladresse de Béchoux, qui lui avait fait jurer le secret ensuite.

— C’est fou, poursuivit Maryse à mi-voix, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même plus qu’à Firmin, comme on peut penser qu’on connaît ses enfants, ses proches… et s’apercevoir ensuite des zones d’ombre entre nous.

Elle soupira, finit son verre, reprit le magazine. Firmin en était à la fois heureux, ne serait-ce que pour sa tranquillité d’esprit, et un peu déçu. Une partie de lui-même aurait aimé voir ce que contenait le dit magazine. Y avait-il d’autres photos, des textes, des adresses peut-être ? Il observa Maryse le ranger dans sa cachette.

— Les personnes dont vous parliez… Elles ont disparu quand…

— Elles se trouvaient dans des… clubs, du moins c’est comme ça qu’ils nomment ce genre d’endroits, où ils se rencontrent entre…

Elle haussa les épaules.

— personnes partageant les mêmes affinités. Les autorités ferment les yeux, du moment qu’il n’y a pas de scandale et qu’ils n’attirent pas l’attention. Tu comprends donc que les alerter sur une disparition qui aurait eu lieu à proximité d’un tel club…

Firmin hocha la tête. Il pouvait imaginer sans souci ce qui pourrait se passer et quels ennuis les propriétaires de ces endroits pourraient s’attirer. Une bouffée de colère le submergea, aussi brusque qu’inattendue.

— À croire que les espions de Rouge nous connaissent sur le bout des doigts !

La fureur dans sa voix le surprit et le fit trembler en même temps.

Maryse hocha la tête.

— Oui… On ne saura jamais ce qu’Alice a bien pu révéler quand elle a pénétré dans le domaine de Rouge. Elle est en fuite depuis tellement longtemps que soit elle est morte, soit elle est tellement bien cachée que…

Elle s’interrompit et ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Firmin remarqua qu’elle caressait d’un geste absent un objet dissimulé dans la poche de son tablier.

Un objet de forme ronde, qui ressemblait beaucoup à l’Informateur que Firmin lui avait confié dès qu’il était arrivé chez elle.

Comme si elle avait pris conscience de l’attention dont elle était l’objet, Maryse se redressa et déclara :

— Bon, assez causé ! Mettons-nous au travail !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu’il revenait du chevet de Lupin, dont la période de convalescence touchait à sa fin, Firmin aperçut une enveloppe bleu clair posée sur sa table de chevet. Il marqua un temps d’arrêt, le cœur battant dans sa gorge, avant de se précipiter vers ce courrier inespéré.

Il prit juste le temps de considérer la belle écriture déliée, si familière, si chère à son cœur, avant d’ouvrir l’enveloppe, les doigts tremblants.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes malgré lui quand il sortit deux pages, contenant recto-verso, les dernières nouvelles de sa famille.

Ainsi, Lupin n’avait pas menti – par miracle (ou était-ce juste la promesse des autorités militaires de faire suivre son courrier ? Firmin en doutait) la missive de sa mère s’était frayée un chemin jusqu’à lui. Il serra les pages contre lui, empli d’une émotion indescriptible, qui le laissait aussi heureux qu’un enfant le jour de Noël et aussi nostalgique qu’un soldat partant au front.

Il se reprit juste assez pour découvrir ce qu’il s’était passé en son absence. Il fronça les sourcils quand il lut que le petit dernier de sa sœur (Firmin en avait deux, toutes plus âgées que lui et déjà mariées) avait souffert d’une mauvaise angine, mais qu’heureusement ça allait mieux ; Il rit face aux derniers déboires qu’avait souffert le curé de la paroisse dans sa guéguerre éternelle avec le maire de la commune ; et enfin, il pleura quand il lut :

« _… Ton père et moi prions chaque jour pour le salut de ton âme, mon tout petit (car oui, même si tu me dépasses à présent de deux têtes, tu demeureras toujours mon tout petit). Prends bien soin de toi, nous espérons te revoir très bientôt._ »

Des mots qu’elle avait écrit une bonne vingtaine de fois, dans chacune des lettres qui étaient parvenues à Firmin depuis qu’il avait été enrôlé, mais qui prenaient une saveur particulière à présent qu’il n’était plus soldat. Ses parents devaient le croire toujours sur le front et comment les détromper ? Il se souvint du conseil de Lupin à cet égard – « fais attention à ce que tu vas leur révéler ». Il en prenait toute la mesure à présent. Il soupira et se laissa aller un instant, allongé sur son lit avant de se redresser et de ranger la lettre, tel un trésor, dans le tiroir de la commode.

* * *

Cet après-midi-là, il était en charge de réparer la clôture d’un enclos, où on menait les vaches et les brebis pleines, l’herbe y étant soi-disant plus riche qu’ailleurs. L’endroit était excentré du village, à mi-chemin entre la Ferté et la localité voisine. Firmin s’activait sous un soleil timide, jouant à cache-cache avec les nuages. Comme toujours quand il se consacrait à un travail manuel, il se perdait dans les gestes cent fois, mille fois répétés, alors que son esprit, lui, moulinait ses sujets de préoccupation actuels. La photo de la couverture du magazine l’avait fait rougir, les premières fois qu’il y avait pensé. À présent, cependant, il pouvait y songer sans que son visage ne le trahisse. Il y avait juste cette boule de chaleur, au plus profond de lui-même, qui lui semblait très bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait.

— Le bonjour.

Firmin sursauta.

Se retourna vers la voix.

Non loin de la clôture qu’il réparait, se dressait un muret en piteux état. Il ne paraissait tenir debout que par quelque miracle. Firmin ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir l’imprudent qui venait de s’asseoir à son sommet… et la referma aussitôt.

Un frisson courut le long de son échine.

Il dévisagea le visage de l’intrus sans pour autant le voir.

Il ne le voyait pas.

Pas de manière précise – la forme du visage, les deux jambes, deux bras, oui, mais rien de plus. Et c’était là chose terrifiante, qui l’emplissait d’une angoisse telle qu’il faillit prendre les jambes à son cou.

— Hé bien, Monsieur Lanill, vous ne répondez pas ?

La voix de l’étranger se para d’un accent plus aigu, soudain, et ce fut soudain un ton de fillette déçue qui parvint à ses oreilles :

— Ce n’est pas très poli, Firmin !

Firmin sentit ses paumes devenir moites, son cœur s’emballer dans sa poitrine. Il n’avait aucun besoin d’Informateur pour savoir que se tenait devant lui, à peine à quelques pas de distance, dans un endroit désert, un Arcane Majeur. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Firmin ne s’encombra pas de préliminaires.

— Que me voulez-vous ?

Un rire, qui commença haut perché pour finir dans un registre des plus graves, lui répondit d’abord. Quand l’Arcane reprit la parole, il alla droit au but aussi :

— Je vois que t’es raisonnable, petit, c’est bien.

Firmin frissonna en entendant ce mot dans la bouche de l’adversaire. Les avait-il espionnés, Lupin et lui, et employé délibérément ce « petit » ? Ou était-ce juste un hasard ?

— Ce que mon… confrère t’a demandé lors de votre acte de résistance dans la grange. Voilà ce que nous voulons.

— Vous voulez qu’on se rende ?

— Que Lupin se rende. Vivant. Toi, en revanche…

L’Arcane esquissa un geste qui disait assez son opinion à ce sujet. Firmin sentit son corps trembler d’angoisse autant que de fureur.

— J’avoue que vous avez fait preuve de plus de détermination qu’attendu. Et toi, t’as utilisé ta jugeote.

Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas clairement ? Pourquoi cette sorte de brume, ce voile qui semblait envelopper l’Arcane au point de dissimuler ses traits, persistait-elle ? Était-ce une magie propre à l’ennemi, un pouvoir que les Ombres n’avaient pas encore eu connaissance ? Il plissa les yeux, mais en vain.

— Aussi, poursuivit l’Arcane, je me suis dit qu’il y avait un truc à tenter avec toi.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— T’es méfiant, hein, petit ?

Encore ce mot qui lui hérissa le poil.

Firmin décida de ne plus regarder l’Arcane en face. Il détourna légèrement la tête de manière à fixer un point à la gauche immédiate de l’ennemi. Aussitôt, le voile sembla s’effacer et disparaître. Mais dès que Firmin reporta son attention sur l’Arcane, il ne pouvait pas apercevoir clairement son visage. La frustration monta en lui. Qu’était-ce donc que cette diablerie ?

— Du reste, t’as raison, Monsieur Lanill de Givardiron, dans le Berry. Toute ta famille proche y habite encore, pas vrai ? 

La menace à peine voilée le fit frémir.

— Que me voulez-vous ? répéta-t-il, espérant que la hargne dans sa voix dissimule sa peur grandissante.

— Simple. Tu nous amènes Lupin désarmé à l’endroit et à l’heure qu’on t’indiquera. Si tu t’acquittes bien de cette mission, on ne touchera pas à un cheveu de tes proches, foi de…

Le mot qui suivit fut incompréhensible. Firmin ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un « Quoi ? », auquel l’adversaire ne répondit pas. Avait-il trahi quelque chose qu’il ne devait pas révéler ?

— On te proposera peut-être même un poste parmi nous. Tu vois, on s’élargit, alors on recrute !

L’audace de la proposition le laissa sans voix.

Du moins pendant quelques instants.

— Vous venez de me dire que vous n’accordiez aucun prix à ma vie et deux minutes plus tard à peine, vous me demandez de vous rejoindre ? Vous n’avez aucune logique !

Ce dernier mot suscita une tempête de rires chez son adversaire. Du moins le supposa-t-il, car les voix qui résonnèrent subitement à ses oreilles, chacune différente, semblaient manifester aussi bien de la colère que de l’hilarité. Ce qui suivit se révéla encore plus bizarre :

— La logique ? Mais que peut donc bien signifier la logique, comme il le dit ? Aucun sens à ce mot-là !

Une autre voix prit le relais :

— Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche… Quand j’utilise un mot, il signifie exactement ce que j'ai décidé qu'il signifie, ni plus, ni moins !

— Euh, balbutia Firmin avant de fermer la bouche et de se taire.

Le voile s’intensifia, au point qu’il ne distinguait plus rien de l’ennemi en face de lui sinon une forme des plus floues. Puis il s’affina à nouveau, sans pour autant laisser transparaître l’identité de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier se trémoussa, toujours assis sur le mur, et Firmin retint de justesse un avertissement comme quoi il fallait bien faire attention, le mortier retenant les briques s’effritant tant et plus. Après tout, si le mur devait s’effondrer, bon débarras ! pensa-t-il avec satisfaction, avant de se rendre compte d’une chose :

Le mur n’avait pas bougé d’un iota.

Pas le plus petit tremblement dans les briques, pas le plus petit grain de mortier à terre. Ou du moins Firmin ne l’avait-il pas vu.

— Reprenons, déclara soudain l’ennemi. Tu nous amènes Lupin vivant, nous te récompensons. Tu faillis à ta mission, tes proches en paieront le prix. Est-ce clair ?

— Comme de l’eau de roche, répliqua Firmin, qui serra les poings d’impuissance. Quand désirez-vous que cela se passe ?

— La grange où tu t’es dissimulé. Dans deux jours, premier coup de minuit. Sois pas en retard !

Il sauta soudain en bas du mur, avec une rapidité telle que Firmin eut l’impression d’avoir manqué plusieurs mouvements. Son esprit réalisait seulement l’ultimatum qui venait de lui être posé que l’ennemi s’éloignait doucement, le voile le suivant toujours. À peine entendit-il une chansonnette accompagner l’étrange adversaire :

_Humpty Dumpty était assis sur un mur  
Humpty Dumpty fit une grande chute  
Tous les chevaux du Roi, ni tous ses hommes  
Ne purent remettre Humpty Dumpty sur pied !_

* * *

Quand il fut certain d’être à nouveau seul, Firmin se précipita au pied du muret.

Aucun signe qu’on se fut assis dessus, aucun indice de présence. Il frôla de la main les briques disjointes, une pluie de mortier suivit son geste.

Il paracheva le plus vite qu’il le put les travaux de réparation de la clôture, courut presque jusque chez Maryse, l’esprit en feu. Un souvenir montait des limbes de sa mémoire, quelque chose qui lui avait traversé l’esprit quand il faisait face à ce Humpty Dumpty ou quel que soit ce nom. Une pensée vif argent, aussi fugace qu’un éclair. S’il pouvait se concentrer…

Il s’arrêta brutalement au beau milieu de la cour de la ferme, déserte à cette heure hormis pour quelques poules et l’insupportable Geert. Ce dernier, voyant son ennemi vulnérable, fonça sur lui et lui décocha un coup de bec en traître.

Firmin jura, se retourna vers le coq et lui vola littéralement dans les plumes. Geert, en position de faiblesse, fuit aussitôt, non sans concéder quelques plumes de son panache, qui tombèrent sur les pavés de la cour.

Firmin allait poursuivre sa route quand il stoppa net.

Le souvenir se déroula dans son esprit, tel un chat qui s’offre à la caresse d’une main amie.

Des plumes de coq.

Il revit le visage de sa mère, lui petit, tout intimidé, ouvrant de grands yeux sur la femme que Maman avait décidé de consulter – une cabane un peu à l’écart du village, non point en signe d’exclusion, mais bien par respect pour celle qui y habitait et la science qui était la sienne.

Maman s’adressait avec un immense respect, se tenant un peu courbée, face à l’aïeule qui la considérait en silence.

Soudain, elle l’arrêta d’une main tendue.

— Entre donc.

À l’intérieur, une chaumière en tous points ordinaire à celle de Firmin, même si bien moins spacieuse, hormis pour un grand chaudron suspendu au-dessus de l’âtre et une large table de bois, à la surface impeccable hormis pour ces quelques plumes de coq, d’un fauve éclatant.

Maman demanda encore des précisions, l’aïeule lui répondait. Firmin ne savait pas de quoi il était question. Mais une parole lui revint en mémoire :

— Garde ton argent ma fille, mon art ne s’exerce pas contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante ! Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche… 

_Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche._

Les mots exacts qui venaient de réveiller sa mémoire endormie.

Firmin se sentit soudain sur le point de basculer dans un univers parallèle, un monde où il ne connaissait presque rien, mais où la route qu’il suivait sans qu’il en ait pleinement conscience depuis l’attaque de Lucien sur sa personne l’avait mené.

Il consulta l’heure du cadran solaire.

Près de quatre heures de l’après-midi.

Il se souvint avec angoisse de l’ultimatum concernant Lupin.

L’heure n’était plus aux réflexions – il se devait d’agir.

* * *

Il déboula tel un lièvre fuyant le chasseur dans la salle à manger, surprenant Maryse en plein exercice de comptabilité. Il ne lui laissa pas l’occasion d’en placer une :

— Y a-t-il une rebouteuse dans les environs ?

— Une rebouteuse ? répéta Maryse, haussant les sourcils.

— Une femme qui connaisse la magie des herbes, une guérisseuse… Enfin, vous voyez quoi ! s’exclama Firmin, le cœur battant la chamade dans la poitrine.

— Oui, naturellement ! répondit Maryse d’un ton agacé. Mais l’unique que je connaisse est à quinze kilomètres d’ici.

Firmin sentit son visage se tendre d’angoisse. Quinze kilomètres à pied… Il allait manquer de temps ! À moins que…

— Quelqu’un a une voiture dans le village ?

Maryse le considérait d’un air de plus en plus effaré. Voulant prévenir toute question et donc toute perte de temps de sa part, Firmin ajouta :

— Je vous en prie, je ne vous le demanderais pas si ce n’était pas important !

Elle demeura silence face à cette prière à laquelle elle ne devait pas s’attendre.

— Je crois que Stan a dû rentrer de sa dernière mission, finit-elle par dire à mots lents. C’est l’unique parmi nous qui possède une motocyclette. Je vais lui en toucher un mot…

Firmin se sentit presque défaillir de soulagement.

Des heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, les deux jeunes hommes partaient sur l’engin pétaradant et dégageant une fumée noirâtre.

_To be continued…_


End file.
